1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to wireless personal area networking and wireless local area networking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems transfer data from a transmitting station to one or more receiving stations using modulated radio frequency (RF) signals. Bluetooth™ systems are wireless communication systems governed, in part, by the Bluetooth™ Special Interest Group (SIG) which publishes specifications and compliance standards. Current Bluetooth™ devices that follow the Bluetooth™ standards, up to version 2.1, use an inquiry scan procedure to discover new devices and a page scan procedure to connect to connectable devices. The inquiry scan and page scan procedures may take many seconds to complete because a Bluetooth™ transceiver listens for the inquiry and page messages across a series of relatively narrow radio frequency channels, while a Bluetooth™ transceiver transmits on a potentially different series of narrow radio frequency channels. Wireless local area networking (WLAN) devices are generally governed by the specifications and rules specified by the IEEE 802.11 working group. The IEEE 802.11b, 802.11g and 802.11n wireless local area networking standards provide exemplary wider bandwidth transmission methods that may use the same radio frequency band as Bluetooth™ standards. Portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants and cellular telephones may incorporate hardware to support multiple wireless standards in the same device.
Both the Bluetooth™ and IEEE 802.11b/g/n wireless standards may use the unlicensed industrial scientific medical (ISM) frequency band from about 2.4 GHz to 2.5 GHz including guard bands at the upper and lower boundaries. Bluetooth™ physical layer radio channels may frequency hop among a set of 79 different 1 MHz wide radio frequency channels, while an IEEE 802.11 physical layer radio channel may occupy a 20 MHz or 40 MHz contiguous frequency band. As Bluetooth™ devices may be designed for low power consumption, reducing the time required to complete an inquiry or page procedure may reduce power consumed also.
Thus, there exists a need for a wireless radio reception method that uses a wider bandwidth transceiver in combination with a wide or narrow bandwidth transceiver to shorten the discovery and connect procedures thereby conserving energy within a wireless communication system.